Jonny's quest (discontinued)
by Rosie's girl
Summary: Jonny, Hadji, and Bandit end up staying at they're mother's apartment (in this story she's not dead) to meet they're new tutor/bodyguard-much to Jonny's annoyance. this story is discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

1

Jonny stared at the TV it was over 109 degres outside- VERY hot-TOO hot to Jonny.

"hey Jonny have you seen that lap-top battery? it was on the kitchen table last I saw it"

"sorry Hadj' haven't seen it" Jonny rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV.

"alright but tell me if you do." Hadgi saw the eyeroll but chose to ignore it- it was no use to fight with his brother.

"K'" Jonny replied

Hadji walked back into tthe garage.

Jonny yawned standing up off the coach, he walked over to the counter in the kitchen

"it seems like I'm the only one with nothing to do, Hadgi's working on rebuilding a 1990s apple cumputer,

dads up staires in his lab,

even bandit is trying to dig to china in the back yard

but before he could complain anymore the phone rang-

"Hi um, you've reached the Quest residence if this a busness call please hang up and dial-"

"Jonny? is that you?" the woman asked

"huh? oh yeah-"

"hello Jonny it's Mom is your father there?"

"um... yeah Mom I'll go get him, one sec"

Jonny jogged up the flight of steps and stuck his head through the door.

"um, Dad?" asked

2

"yes Jonathan?" DR. Quest said impatently glancing back at the cumputer,

"um Mom's on the phone- she wants to talk to you..."

"fine, fine I'll take it up here."

Benton walked over to the phone, Jonny stared through the door

" _Good bye Jonny"_ Benton said annoyed.

Jonny shrugged and walked back down stares.

"Bandit!" Jonny grinned as he scoopped the Pug puppy up

"Jonathan... your mother called- she was talking about that since the new bodyguard lives in newyork currently you and Hadji could come to stay in Newyork city at her plaza apartment- also she'll give you two and him a ride back here but a ride back here but before that you can get to know him..."

"oh great! I don't need a 'bodyguard'!"

"Jonny I've talked to him on the phone he seems very nice- he has a daughter about a year older than you and he loves dogs" Benton smiled at Bandit

"whatever"

"Jonny I- please tell you're brother you and him will be leaving tomorow " Benton sighed and walked back up the steps.

"fine" Jonny huffed and stomped into the garage.

Jonny slammed the door behind him Hadji jumped.

"what are you doing? you almost made me drop the cumputer chip!" Hadji complained

3

"sorry" Jonny said not sounding sorry at all.

"thanks a lot."

"sure" Jonny smirked

"anyway dad said we have to go to Newyork tomorow to meet the new bodyguard..."

"terrific! should I go pack?"

"um what? you're excited to go?"

"sure why not maybe I'll be able to find a vintage cumputer battery"

"seriously?"

"aw c'mon Jonny it'll be fun" Hadji smiled

"yeah whatever..." Jonny frowned

"well I'm going to go pack- feel free to join me" Hadji smiled and walked out the garage door

Jonny plopped down on the work bench and sighed his blond hair fell over his eye as he brushed it away he noticed a small latch that had been under boxes of lab equipment that had been moved upstairs instead of the garage...

4

Jonny knelt down and tugged on the latch the door opened easily

"whoa...!" his blue eyes widend as a glint from somthing in a box under the... floor?

he pulled a notebook out of the box flipping it open a picture fell out of the book

"hey it's me- and Hadji, and Mom I remember this: it was Hadji's first day here..." he turned it over 51123098392

"thats weird- it seems like a code or something..." he flipped through the rest of the notebook, empty. Jonny replaced the book in the box and shut the door

bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt Jonny's phone buzzed in his back pocket

the text was from Hadji: Hey Jonny dad said that you should start packing.

"gosh Hadg' he could have just walked down here and told me that..." Jonny mumbled

Oh my gosh that was so fun to write thanks for reading hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

5

"welcome to Newyork" Hadji grinned.

"great..." Jonny mumbled as he read something on his phone.

"hey Hadji- do you think the new bodyguards going to be stuck-up like the last one?"

"nah I doubt it Dad wouldn't hire a boring bodyguard- again..."

"I sure hope not..."

the taxi stopped at a tall gray building

"well this must be the place..." Jonny and Hadji got out of the Taxi Jonny paid and they got the suitcases out of the trunk.

"hooo boy..."

Rachel sat in the lobby tapping her foot talking to someone on her cellphone

"hi Mom" Hadji said smilling

"MR. Monreo I'll have to call you back my sons are here." Rachel hung up the phone and hugged Hadji Jonny hung back awkwordly fiddling with Bandit's leash.

"Jonny... how are you?"

"fine" Jonny replied staring down at his sneakers

"good... want any help with the bags?" Rachel asked hopefully

"um no I'm fine" Jonny picked up his backpack nervously

"er I could use some help" Hadji said smiling at Rachel than giving Jonny an anoyed look.

"Great..." Rachel said picking up Hadji's suitcase.

6


End file.
